Castle's Secret
by ScienceofDeduction22
Summary: What if under that boy-ish shell, there was more to Richard Castle than anyone thought?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This was written before the season finale, it is just something that popped into my head. What if Castle had a little more experience in the world of police work then anyone thought? **

Richard Castle was mad, so mad that he wanted to hit something. Now, if you ask anyone that knows him they will say that he is as opposite to violent as you can get. He is a writer, not a fighter. However, in this case he really wanted to punch, rip, tear, something! It all started when that new detective appeared. Now, if his mother and daughter are to be believed, this was a very fine example of the male specimen. (Traitors) Dark hair smarts, tall. A regular mans man. Castle hated him for it. No longer was he the one that theories were bounced off of. He was a coffee boy, the kid that the adults told to go play when they were discussing something that they thought was above his head. It was so bad that the other people in the station were beginning to pity him! He was not there to be pitied! He was there to help, and to write a bestselling novel. Now, what the others at the station did not know is that he could have written this book without them. In reality the character of Nikki Heat was born the moment that he met Detective Beckett, not after shadowing her for a year. He had written books before without a "muse". The real reason that he wanted to shadow the detective was he wanted to be useful. He liked a good mystery, and he wanted to help solve some. The hot female detective that he was shadowing was just a perk of sorts. He looked around; there were the two detectives, huddled over by the board, trying to solve their latest case. He sighed. He knew who did it; it was just a matter of getting the high and mighty detectives over there to listen to him. He got up and walked over. Beckett was just leaning over to say something to Demming.

"Now, if you ask me…" Castle started.

"But we didn't" Demming cut him off.

Castle let a long breath out of his nose, 'Let it go, let it go' a voice that sounded suspiciously like his mother said in his head. He tried again.

"Now detective, I would like to remind you,"

"And I would like to remind you, Mr. Castle that you are not a detective, you are a shadow, and you have no place on this part of the case." Demming cut him off again. Castle looked at Beckett, hoping for some back up, she opened her mouth, as though to say something, looked at Demming, and the closed it again. Castle turned away, hurt. Turning around Demming spoke again,

"You should go back to your writing Castle; you have no idea what it means to be a cop." That did it. Castle sup on his heel, fist out, it connected with Demming's eye with a solid CRACK. The detective went down. The precinct was silent. Castle bent down and lifted Demming up. Righting him and dusting him off, he said,

"I would do a little more research before making assumptions about people Detective." He turned around, grabbing his coat from the chair next to Beckett's desk. Demming called after him

"More research, ha!, What police academy did you graduate from?"

Castle paused at the door

"San Francisco Police Academy, class of 1988." With that final note, he walked onto the elevator and the doors closed.

**AN: So…. Yeah, I thought what if Castle was a cop but changed careers, let's face it, it could happen. He can shoot better then a cop and he seems to be really at ease around crime scenes. I could be prodded into expanding it, I have some ideas, but, as I have seen other authors write, reviews feed my muse!**


	2. Just an AN sorry

**Hey guys,**

**So I've been thinking about this story a lot lately, and I have come to a conclusion. As of right now this story is completed. I am drawing a blank whenever I try to come up with something to expand it. Originally, it was just going to be a one-shot. Just something to make people think and go 'oh yeah, I've seen some of those things too…'. I hope that I have accomplished my mission. **

**Now, to the heart of the issue. I would be willing to adopt this story out to someone if they have a burning desire to continue the plot. I know that I have broken down and written, well, a fanfic for a fanfic, when the story would not stop running around in my head. (I would never post them without written permission from the author of the original though) So, if you want to add on to what I have already started please PM me. I would like to know a basic outline of how you are going to continue the story before I, shall we say, complete the adoption process. **

**So, to whoever adopts this story, good luck to you! Or, if the fates decree that it is finished for good, I hope that you have enjoyed a look into my perspective of the Castle universe. Thank you to my reviewers **Twilight-Skye-Angel, Anonymous Critic, obijo, Migalouch, T-man626, Beckett NYPD, rokerroar, 300bowler, Jayce Gish**, ****and** FrozenSkies. **You** **guys are all awesome, thank you so much!**

** Your author signing off,**

** Restoringthehistory**


	3. A challange is issued

**Ok, this is kind of stupid, to have two authors notes in a row, but there are a few things that need to be addressed. My original plan was to adopt this story out to one person to write, but now I have decided to open up the "adoption". This is no longer a one story continuation. It is more of a challenge. I would love to see more stories were Castle was in the police/military/CIA etc before he was a writer. If ANYONE wants to use the first chapter of this story they can feel free to do so. Or, if they have another idea for my challenge, please get busy writing! I cannot wait to see the results. **

**Hmm, I think I am going to call this my Man Behind the Badge challenge (come on, if it is going to be a true challenge it needs a somewhat corny title)**

**Go on, get writin'**

**Your author,**

**Restoringthehistory **


End file.
